


A reason behind his long hair.

by parepailin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pregnant Draco, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parepailin/pseuds/parepailin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates long hair so he decided to gat a hair cut but,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reason behind his long hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This is my first English fiction I've written so if you don't understand my grammar don't shock! (LOL)  
> However, I've been writing HD ficiton in Thai language, and here is one chapter from my HD series Home Sweet Home, a story about their married life and their kids. 
> 
> I wrote in English first for this chapter while I was in a meeting, hope you guys like it!
> 
> AND DON'T FORGET YOUR COMMENT.
> 
> IT WOULD BE MY NICE SUPPORT.
> 
> THX :)

A reason behind his long hair.  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco (Malfoy) Potter  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Draco hates long hair so he decided to gat a hair cut but,

 

 

 

 

 

**"Dad?"**

In the morning that seem like today is the nicest that few days ago while Draco Potter was made a cup of hot beverage for his family. Lily, The youngest daughter was walked toward him with her untidy hair and sadly face. Draco put the kettle so sat in front of her.

"What happened, Dear?"

"I can't make a ponytail!"

She cried. Draco laughed and receive her long pink ribbon before he used his hand as a comb to comb her blonde hair same him and everything finished in the short time that we never know Draco is good at Mother's skills.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, love."

He kissed her temple and watched till she ran into the living room that her three older brother, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Scorpius (the last two is a twin) were talking something. Draco opened a cookie box as he heard the sound of argument, it will be the same topic (Whose bedroom Lily will sleep tonight?), he thought.

Harry who watching everything was reading a newspaper said when his husband served him

"She's really cute in that do."

"Yes."

He couldn't agree more, his pale hand picked the latest fashion magazine and they drunk coffee together till Harry was noticed something.

"Draco, your hair is longer."

Draco automatically touched his hand that longer as his collarbone, he didn't notice this because he had spent the most time busy with their children. Draco hates long hair so he always goes to a barber when it was longer than usual.

"Oh, I'll get a hair cut tomorrow."

Harry shook his face,

"Nope."

"What?"

"I like when you get long hair."

And that was enough for Draco to has long hair.


End file.
